minecraftthen00badventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaylord Steambath
"I am Gaylord Steambath, eater of worlds!" Gaylord Steambath is the antagonist of the series, and is a griefer. He makes his first appearance in Part 3. He is known for his continual griefing and use of long words with other characters. The trio's quest to teach him a lesson is what has kept the series going since Episode 5 (Rebels With A Porkchop). His character and personality seems to be designed to convey the most annoying person you could possibly encounter. With a high-pitched voice and a skin of a blue and yellow king's robe with a crown and short shorts, he is an operator (which occurred by accident) of the server, and the one responsible for the exile/deaths of the other players in the server. He is known to make extremely lame puns and spends most of his time destroying creations of other players. For some reason, he makes twisted and often feeble attempts to make friends with Noobly, Snake and Fart, which usually concludes with him destroying one of their creations or making their lives in the server harder. Personality Steambath is monumentally self-centered and unfeeling towards others, being completely unsympathetic towards Snake, even when he was at the point of starvation. Steambath is, in a way, the sort of kid who sees no difference between throwing a stone at a cat and setting it on fire, appearing to be slightly deranged, as displayed by his method of speaking and ability to completely jump to a new frame of mind, as displayed in Ep.4. Steambath can be funny in his ways of speaking, which is usually high pitched and rolling his R's (which hints that Steambath is in reality quite a lonely person), which sort of explains his sick attempts to make friends with the group. Steambath will quite often laugh at the conclusion of a scene featuring him, meaning he is quite deluded to his actual appearance to the characters. This not a suprise, due to his great selfishness. He fashions himself as a "Destroyer of Worlds", but Snake cuts him down slightly by calling him a Griefer. (Snake is shown to be the one who is most outright with Steambath, being the only one to "direct profanity" at him and point out the error of his ways) Steambath fully understands the effects of his Griefing, but puts his "entertainment" in front of anyone else's needs or whims, being extremely irresponsible about his actions, as if they are below him. Appearance Gaylord Steambath was first encountered in Episode 3, in which the trio arrive in the abandoned community, and fulfills their requests in quick succession. In the later days, he destroys the creations of Fart and Snake, who are extremely annoyed by the occurence, and communicate this to Noobly, who is at the time being informed of Steambath's nature by PwnyRainbow. Steambath kills Pwny with his bow, and after a verbal exchange between the trio, threatens them with unspecified but presumably grim consequences, should they not agree to his terms